Garagara Surat
by RhaaShafa
Summary: cerita ini berawal dari kesalahpahaman tentang surat yang ditemukan sena. Ini adalah awal dari special relationship dari HiruMamo.


Gara-Gara Surat

**Author: Aura Leilashafa**

**Genre: Mistery, Comedy, Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki, and Deimon Devil**** B****ats Team**

Suatu hari di SMA Deimon, Sena menemukan sepucuk kertas yang dilipat. Sena membuka kertas itu dan membacanya. Ketika membacanya, wajahnya menjadi pucat sepucat-pucatnya. Dia masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dibacanya. Dia kembali membaca kata demi kata yang ada di kertas itu. Setelah yakin akan apa yang dia baca, dia bergegas berlari mencari Kurita.

"Kak Kurita, tolong, cepat lihat kertas ini!" Katanya setelah menemukan Kurita bersama Monta, Suzuna, juga tiga bersaudara Ha-Ha di depan ruang klub Devil Bats.

Kurita mengambl kertas yang ada di tangan Sena. Ketika membacanya, wajahnya menjadi pucat seperti Sena. Lalu dia memandang Sena dengan pandangan bertanya, Sena hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin dia. Iya kan, Sena?"Kurita merasa ketakutan. Ketiga bersaudara heran kenapa mereka bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Lalu mereka melihat kertas yang dipegang Kurita, dan saling memandang. Mereka menyeringai bersama.

"Sini, gendut." Kuroki merebut kertas yang dipegang Kurita. Serempak Togano dan Jumonji mengelilingi Kuroki. Mereka membacanya dengan serius. Setelah membaca, mereka merasa ngeri.

"I-ini. Masak sih, tidak mungkin?" Jumonji pertama berkomentar.

"Ta- tapi. Kalau buat dia, apa sih yang gak mungkin?" Togano ikut berkomentar.

"Tu- tunggu. Apa kalian yakin pengirimnya dia?" timpal Kuroki.

"Hei, hei, hei.. Kalian sedang apa sih. Kok ketakutan gitu? Kayak orang gila aja." Tiga bersaudara menatap Monta marah. Tapi mereka hanya memberi Monta kertas itu tanpa berbicara. Suzuna yang ada di sebelah Monta juga melihat ke kertas itu.

"Hieee? Apa, apa yang sudah dilakukan pengirim ini pada Mamoriku? Coba lihat ini! 'Mamori, terima kasih telah memberi malam sempurna semalam. Kau hebat. Semoga sukses. H.' Lihat? MALAM SEMPURNA! Apa maksudnya, coba?" Monta langsung emosi melihat isi kertas itu.

Suzuna menenangkan Monta, "Sabar, Monta. jangan berpikiran yang negative dulu dong.."

"I-iya benar kata Suzuna. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Kata Kurita.

"Tapi aku penasaran apa maksud orang ini! Aku ingin tahu siapa dia! Lihat, ada inisialnya! H.."

"H… I-itu…" Jumonji terlihat ketakutan.

"Ih.. Masak sih.." Monta mulai merasa ngeri.

"Su-sudah! Mana mungkin dia! Lihat, dari gaya bahasa saja sudah kelihatan bukan dia!" kata Suzuna.

"Ta-tapi bisa saja aslinya dia bukan orang yang seperti kita kenal—siapa tahu!" Togano berkomentar.

Kuroki yang sejak tadi diam, angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja ke yang bersangkutan secara langsung?"

Semua yang ada disitu menatap Kuroki.

"Apa? Kau gila? Kau mau kita mati, hah?" Jumonji membantaknya.

"La-lagipula kita tak bisa bertanya pada kak Mamori. Dia ada lomba bahasa Inggris di Seoul, Korea Selatan," kata Sena.

"Tapi.. Masak kita mau tanya ke kak Yo?" tanya Suzuna.

Semua hanya menatap Suzuna diam.

Hiruma keluar dari toko Son-Son sesudah dia membeli permen karet bebas gula kesukaannya. Dia mengambil satu buah untuk dikunyahnya. Tak lama kemudian dia membuat gelembung dari permen karetnya. Di belakangnya, ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. Mereka bertujuh. Ada Sena, Kurita, Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano dan Suzuna. Mereka yakin Hiruma tidak tahu dia sedang diikuti. Jadi mereka santai saja.

Mereka semua mengikuti Hiruma dengan hati-hati. Hiruma berjalan masuk ke taman A. Dia melihat pada suatu bangku taman di dekat air mancur. Bangku itu ada yang mendudukinya. Seorang anak kecil. Hiruma berjalan ke arah bangku itu. Anak kecil itu melihat pada Hiruma. Sena cs bisa melihat anak itu tersenyum pada Hiruma, tapi tiba-tiba anak itu lari ketakutan. Mereka heran, ada apa dengan anak itu. Ternyata Hiruma menampakkan wajah terseramnya pada anak itu! Hiruma tersenyum, tapi dia terseyum dengan sangat lebar sehingga gigi-giginya yang runcing nampak jelas terlihat. Dia memutar bola matanya ke atas sehingga yang kelihatan di matanya hanyalah warna putih polos. Anak itu ketakutan. Dia pikir Hiruma adalah setan yang turun ke bumi untuk menghukum dia. Makanya dia lari terbirit-birit. Tapi Sena cs tidak melihatnya, sehingga mereka cuek-cuek saja. toh, tujuan mereka adalah Hiruma.

Hiruma duduk di bangku itu yang sekarang kosong. Dia hanya memandang lurus ke air mancur. Matanya nampak lebih manusiawi. Tapi Sena cs menganggapnya itu sangat mengerikan!

Hiruma bangkit dari bangku taman. Dia berjalan lagi. Dengan sigap Sena cs mengikuti. Di tengah jalan, Yukimitsu melihat Hiruma, wajahnya menjadi pucat melihat Sena cs berada di belakangnya. Seperti orang yang mengintai. Tapi mana ada yang berani mengintai Hiruma? Karena penasaran, Yukimitsu mengikuti Sena cs.

Di persimpangan, Ishimaru melihat Yukimitsu yang membuntuti Sena cs yang membuntuti Hruma. Yukimitsu melihat Ishimaru. Lalu Yukimitsu melambai pada Ishimaru untuk mengajaknya ikut. Sebetulnya Ishimaru takut, tapi dia tak berani menolak permintaan Yukimitsu!

Di suatu lokasi pembangunan, para pekerja sedang beristirahat. Musashi dan Komusubi juga beristirahat. Mereka bekerja disana.

"Hei, lihat! Bukankah itu Hiruma? Dan dibelakangnya… ada Sena, Kurita, Monta, Suzuna, dan tiga bersaudara! Oh, lihat lagi. Bukankah itu Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru?" kata Musashi heran.

"Fugo! (betul!)" jawab Komusubi.

"Ayo kita ikut! Sepertinya seru, kurasa mandor tak akan marah."

"Fugo? (haruskah?)"

"Ya, dan lekas. Mereka sudah mulai menjauh." Kata Musashi.

"Fugo..(baiklah)" kata Komusubi sedih.

Akhirnya semua anggota Devil Bats (kecuali idiot, Natsuhiko Taki. Karena sedang berada entah dimana -_-") saling ikut-mengikuti. Tujuannya satu, Hiruma!

Tak lama kemudian Hiruma menuju gang yang gelap. Suzuna ketakutan.

"Sena, aku takut." Bisik Suzuna sambil memeluk lengan Sena.

"Aku juga, tapi kita sudah sampai disini. Sabarlah sebentar." Bisik Sena.

"Benar. Tenang saja, aku disini." Timpal Monta. Suzuna mencibir.

"Kuharap bantuanmu tak diperlukan." Kata Suzuna sinis. Monta hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma lari. Sena cs merasa kaget. Mereka ikut mengejar. Akhirnya mereka sampai di jalan buntu. Mereka terjebak. Begitupula dengan Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru.

"Yukimitsu? Ishimaru? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kurita kaget melihat mereka berdua.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya, gendut sialan! Kenapa idiot-idiot seperti kalian datang kemari?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba. Membuat kaget semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Ka-kami…" Sena merasa bingung.

"Ckrek!" Hiruma menyiapkan senjatanya, AK-47

"Tu, tunggu kak Hiruma!" teriak Suzuna.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya padamu!" Kata Jumonji tiba-tiba.

"Bertanya?" Tanya Hiruma tanpa menurunkan senjatanya. "Kalau begitu bertanya saja padaku idiot-idiot sialan! Jangan menguntit seperti itu!"

Semua diam, lalu Jumonji berkata, "Ini, bacalah ini." Jumonji menyerahkan kertas yang ditemukan Sena.

Hiruma mengambill kertas itu. Tidak ada reaksi apapun saat dia membacanya. Kemudian dia meremas kertas itu lalu melemparnya sembarangan.

"Bukan aku idiot sialan," kata Hiruma seolah tau apa pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan padanya. "Hei, orangtua sialan. Jangan bersembunyi. Keluarlah."

Tak lama Musashi keluar dari sudut gang diikuti komusubi yang wajahnya memucat.

"Hei, aku bukan bersembunyi. Hanya menghindar." Kata Musashi santai.

"Tidak lucu." Hiruma lalu pergi tanpa melihat mereka sama sekali. Yang lain juga pergi, ke rumah masing-masing.

Sena dan yang lainnya semakin bingung saja. juga teman-temannya yang lain. Semuanya sudah mengerti masalah surat itu. Dan sekarang ada masalah baru lagi. Hiruma tidak masuk sekolah. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah ini salah mereka?

Tapi syukurlah, dia tidak masuk sekolah. Mereka jadi tidak usah latihan pagi neraka lagi! Tetapi, waktu kurita masuk ke ruangan Devilbats, dia menemukan sepucuk surat yg bertuliskan, "Jangan pikir kalian tidak bisa latihan pagi neraka jika tidak ada aku, para idiot sialan! Kalau tidak, kubunuh kalian! Kekeke.."

Dengan setengah berlari, Kurita memberitahukan pesan itu pada para anggota Devil Bats. Setelah itu mereka menjalani latihan dengan setengah hati, mereka sedih karena mereka tidak bisa tidak latihan barang sehari saja.

Dua hari kemudian, kak Mamori datang. Dia sudah pulang dari Seoul. Dia mendapat juara kedua. Semua temannya mengucapkan selamat padanya. Juga teman-temannya di Devil Bats.

"Selamat kak Mamori!" kata semua pemain Devilbats serempak.

"Terimakasih semua." Mamori tersenyum haru. "Mana Sena? Apakah Hiruma mengganggumu? Tidak? Baguslah, karena kalau iya dia akan benar-benar kuhajar."

Hiruma datang.

"Hiruma!" kata Kurita.

"Oh, manajer sialan, kau sudah datang? Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan lawan Ojo. Kau harus ada untuk membahas strategi bersamaku. Pulang sekolah kita bicarakan tentang hal itu. Oh ya, hari ini tidak ada latihan." Anggota Devil Bats bersorak-sorak bergembira..bergembira semua..(loh? Kok jadi nyanyi?) "Tapi besok latihannya dua kali lipat dari biasanya... Kekeke..."lanjut Hiruma. Mendengar itu, anggota Devil Bats menjadi muram kembali.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membantu." Kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Jumonji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh, kak Mamori, beberapa hari yang lalu kami menemukan kertas. Isinya…" Jumonji terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat.

"'Mamori, terima kasih telah memberi malam sempurna semalam. Kau hebat. Semoga sukses. H.' itu isi suratnya ka..k" jawab Monta cepat. Tapi dia merasa agak takut setelah melihat mata Hiruma yang seakan-akan berkata,"jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi monyet sialan"

"Ah…Itu.." Mamori bermaksud ingin menjelaskannya, tapi keburu ditarik Hiruma keluar ruangan. Semuanya yang ada disitu merasa kaget.

"Jawablah disini." Ujar Hiruma singkat setelah membawa Mamori ke luar.

"Kenapa? Disana 'kan bisa!"

"Sudah, jawablah!"

Mamori diam sejenak, berpikir ada apa dengan orang ini sebenarnya?

"Itu.. Surat itu dari guru bahasa Inggris ku. Aku berlatih bahasa Inggris di rumahnya semalam sebelum lomba. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana pak Hirakawa, dia..sepertinya agak berlebihan atau bahasa sekarangnya lebay.. hehe.." jelas Mamori sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Hiruma hanya diam dengan tampang _pokerface_-nya

Hiruma hanya diam. Lalu dia berbalik membelakangi Mamori.

"Baguslah." Bisik Hiruma pelan. Hanya Mamori yang mendengar. Sementara anggota Devilbats lainnya yang mengintip di belakang tidak bisa mendengarnya. Mamori semakin bingung, _ada apa dengan orang ini? Apa dia... khawatir surat itu dari cowok lain? Tidak, tidak.. tapi.. masa' sih?_

"Eh, Hiruma..."panggil Mamori. Tapi Hiruma pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dia terus melangkah menjauhi Mamori. Anggota Devilbats yang ada di belakangnya merasa sangat bingung, ada apa ini?

"Jangan-jangan Hiruma sebetulnya menyukai Mamori." Kata Jumonji.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu max?" tanya Monta.

"Maksudku, sebetulnya Hiruma juga khawatir terhadap isi surat itu, karena dia menyukai Mamori!" jawab Jumonji.

"Yaa.. Betul! Aku setuju!" kata Suzuna ceria.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, kak Musashi?" tanya Monta.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku memang sudah mengenalnya selama tiga tahun, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Jawab Musashi.

"Mungkin dia ingin buang air besar, makanya pergi." Kata Kuroki.

"Kau ini! Makanya kau dibilang idiot! Jelas-jelas Hiruma bukan orang yang seperti itu! Kalau ingin buang air besar, pasti bukan sekarang!" komentar Jumonji.

"Ya tapi kan kemungkinan buang air besar ada!" jawab Kuroki dengan berteriak.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak buang air besar!" balas Jumonji.

"Teruskan saja." kata seseorang.

Semuanya diam mendengar suara itu. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Dia..

"Teruskan idiot-idot sialan. Maka akan kubantu kalian melanjutkan perbicangan ini di tempat lain." Kata Hiruma sambil nyengir dan menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Eh.. Ti-tidak usah.." kata Jumonji takut.

"I-iya. Tidak usah." Kata Kuroki.

Hiruma mencengkram kerah baju mereka berdua. Jumonji dan Kuroki baru sadar teman-teman lainnya sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kini mereka hanya bisa pasrah diseret Hiruma ke suatu tempat.

Siang itu terdengar teriakan yang sangat memilukan.

Pulang sekolah.

"Dimana Hiruma? Katanya mau membahas masalah strategi" Mamori mencari ke ruang klub. Hiruma tidak ada. Akhirnya Mamori memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko Son-Son. Hiruma sering membeli permen karet disana. Mungkin saja dia disana.

Setelah masuk, dia melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada. Penjaga toko bertanya apa yang dia cari, dengan gugup Mamori berkata,"Oh, Aku ingin permen karet bebas gula."

Setelah keluar dari toko Son-Son, dia bingung, mau mencari kemana lagi. Akhirnya dia berjalan dengan lesu ke taman A.

Sewaktu dia menuju air mancur, dia melihat seorang pria duduk membelakanginya. Rambut yang model spike dan pirang… Ya, itu pasti Hiruma! Mamori langsung menghampiri lelaki itu.

Benar, itu Hiruma.

"Sedang apa kau disini, manajer sialan?" kata Hiruma ketus tanpa melihat Mamori.

"Aku mencarimu." Mamori duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. Bukankah kita akan membahas masalah strategi? Makanya aku mencarimu!"

"Oh," gumam Hiruma.

"Hmm... Oh ya Hiruma, ini permen karet bebas gula! Kau 'kan menyukainya." Kata Mamori sambil menyerahkan permen karet bebas gula yang dibeli Mamori di toko Son-Son tadi.

"Apakah ada racunnya?" kata Hiruma sinis.

"Ih, kau ini... Ya sudah, gak jadi deh!"

"Kekeke... Aku bercanda." Hiruma merampas permen karet yang dipegang Mamori. Hiruma mengambilnya satu dan membuat gelembung dari permen karetnya lalu berbaring.

Mamori melihat ke samping kanan Hiruma, dia melihat ada kotak cream puff yang berasal dari toko langganan Mamori.

"Kyaa! Bukankah itu cream puff? Itu milikmu?"

"Ck, manajer sialan. Bukankah itu makanan yang manis? Aku tidak suka makanan yang manis. Jadi itu bukan milikku!" bentak Hiruma.

"Lalu punya siapa?" tanya Mamori polos. Dia tidak peduli dibentak oleh Hiruma. Dia sudah kepengen banget makan _cream puff_ itu.

"Sekarang itu milikmu, manajer sialan."

"Jadi awalnya itu milikmu? Jadi _cream puff_ itu kau yang beli?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau cerewet sekali! Lebih baik cepat ambil _cream puff_ sialan itu atau kubuang saja!"

Mamori terdiam. Dia melirik ke _cream puff_ di samping kanan Hiruma. Mamori ada di samping kiri Hiruma. Jadi, Mamori harus menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya.

Ketika Mamori menjulurkan tangannya, dengan cepat hiruma menarik tangannya. "Tunggu, apakah ada imbalan untukku?." Tanya Hiruma.

"'Kan udah kukasih permen karet, Hiruma."

"Ck, itu belum cukup."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Hiruma menunjukkan cengiran mesumnya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hiruma.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Hiruma!" muka Mamori memerah.

"Siapa yang berpikiran aneh-aneh? Bukannya kau itu? Kekeke.."

Mamori diam, lalu dia menghela napas sejenak. Dia mendekati pipi Hiruma dan mencium pipi kiri Hiruma. Pipi mamori bersemu merah, tetapi Hiruma masih tetap pada pokerface-nya.

"Hohoho.. Kau ternyata berani menciumku? Dasar manajer mesum."

"Ih, enggak ya.. Udah cukup, 'kan? Mana cream puff nya!" kata Mamori galak tapi masih merasa malu dengan kejadian barusan.

"Kekeke.. Tidak, itu belum cukup, manajer sialan."

Mamori sungguh merasa sangat kesal. Dia menyerah. Mamori memalingkan mukanya menatap pada air mancur.

Tapi Hiruma hanya melihat mamori tanpa berkedip, dan dia menjulurkan tangannya ke pipi kiri Mamori. Lalu dengan lembut memalingkan wajah Mamori untuk melihatnya.

"Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma tidak menanggapinya, dia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mamori sambil memandang lurus pada Mamori.

"Hi-Hiruma. kenapa―" Mamori tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Muka Mamori memerah karena malu. Tapi dia tidak bisa, atau lebihnya tidak mau menolak. Mamori memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma.

Mamori merasakan benda lembut di depan bibirnya, tapi ini bukan bibir Hiruma, ini… CREAM PUFF. Mamori membuka matanya.

"Untuk apa kau memejamkan mata? Dasar manajer mesum. Memangnya aku mau menciummu?" Hiruma nyengir.

Wajah Mamori masih memerah. Dia merasa sangat malu. Hiruma hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bengong begitu. Makanlah cream puff itu. Kau 'kan menyukainya."

"Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu." Bisik Mamori perlahan, Hiruma mendengarnya, tapi dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Sejenak mereka hanya diam, saling menyantap kesukaan masing-masing. Mamori makan cream puff, Hiruma mengunyah permen karet.

"Ehm.. Hiruma, boleh tanya gak?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu cemburu sama aku waktu itu? Waktu semuanya heboh sama surat itu.."

"Buat apa aku cemburu manajer sialan?"

"Ya..mungkin karena kamu suka sama aku?"

Hiruma menoleh pada Mamori. Dia kelihatan sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Entah, insting?" Hiruma terdiam. Dia merogoh kantung di dalam jaketnya, dia mengambil sebuah kotak.

"Ini untukmu manajer sialan." Hiruma melemparkan kotak kecil pada Mamori tanpa melihat. Kotak itu berisi cincin dengan satu buah batu berlian kecil. Cincin itu indah sekali. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, ada ukiran kata-kata, "from H to M" yang artinya_, from Hiruma to Mamori_. Hiruma yang mendesainnya dan memesannya ketika dia tidak masuk sekolah tiga hari yang lalu.

Mamori terkejut melihatnya. Apa ini artinya… pernyataan cinta?

"Hiruma, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Namamu 'kan Youichi. Kok disini ditulis 'from H to M'? Kenapa bukan 'from Y to M'?"

"Kau ini..Hal sepele saja dipertanyakan! Kalo gak suka balikin, sini, manajer sialan!"

"Haha… Aku hanya bercanda! Aku menyukainya, kok! Terima kasih, ya.." Kata Mamori sambil memeluk Hiruma. Aroma mint di tubuh Hiruma sangat jelas dirasakan Mamori. Muka Hiruma memerah selama sedetik.

"Jangan tinggalin aku, manajer sialan." Bisik Hiruma.

"Aku tahu.." jawab Mamori dengan berbisik pula. "Oh ya, boleh aku memanggilmu Youichi?"

"Terserah." Jawab Hiruma singkat.

Mamori tersenyum.

"Wah, mereka berpelukan." Seru Suzuna.

"Apaa? Tidakkk! Mamori-ku..." Jerit Monta.

"Hei, Monta! Apa maksudmu dengan 'Mamori-ku' kau anggap dia apa? Barang?" Teriak Jumonji.

"Aku kan tak seperti kak Hiruma! Aku menganggapnya sebagai..'wanitaku'..."

"Sstt.. Diam! Kau mau ketahuan?" bisik Yukimitsu.

"Ya tidak sih.." kata Monta.

Mamori tertidur di pelukan Hiruma. Setelah dirasa tidurnya sudah cukup pulas, Hiruma mengambil AK-47nya, lalu dia mengarahkan senjata itu—tanpa melihat—ke pintu gerbang taman A, tempat para anggota Devilbats mengintip.

"Hei, lihat, itu... Senjata Hiruma!" teriak Kurita.

"Cepat pergi!"Kata Kuroki.

"Terlambat," bisik Musashi yang melihat dari jauh.

"DOR!"

"WAAAA!" seluruh anggota Devilbats berlarian kesana kemari.

**The End**

Sudah ah, -_-" jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. cz aku masih baru.. this is my first FF^^


End file.
